


Plenty of Time

by Vicky



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s02e20 Allies, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it time for that conversation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plenty of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writers30Days on LJ, back in April, for my John/Elizabeth claim. I always did wonder why John said 'grandkids' instead of 'kids', so that's what prompted that ficlet.

"Grandchildren?" Elizabeth asked, surprised, as she entered her room, knowing without even looking that he was there. She shrugged off her jacket before turning towards her bed. He was lying there, reading _War and Peace_ – and he was still right on schedule according to him – and looked up at her.

"What?" he replied, confused.

"Back in my office, you said you were worried about your grandkids."

"Oh! That! Well, you know, I was thinking ahead…"

"I thought so. But you know that technically, kids have to come first, right?"

"Is it time for _that_ conversation?" he asked, nervously.

"No, not yet. We have time for that. Plenty of time. But it's nice to know you are thinking about that," she added, as she took off her shoes.

He put his book aside as she joined him on the bed. She leaned towards him, kissing him softly on the lips, before putting an arm around his waist as he put his around her shoulders. She snuggled closer to him, breathing in his scent.

"What are you doing here by the way?"

"What? You don’t like having me here?" he teased her and she raised her head from his shoulder to give him a stern look. "Let's just say I wanted to see how you were coping with Wraith in the City and all that."

"And?" she prompted, knowing there was still something he hadn't told her.

"I might be a little worried with you being alone here while there are Wraith out there."

"You know, I would have locked the door…," she simply said, touched that he was concerned about her.

"I know… But I love thinking that I'm the one who protects you."

"Awww! You're so…"

"No! Don't say it," he interrupted her, knowing what was coming next.

"Cute," she finished nevertheless, liking to annoy him.

What she didn't plan though, was that he would retaliate. He pushed her onto her back, and started tickling her. Her face turned red from laughing, and she could barely breathe. But he didn't stop; he didn't stop until she begged him for mercy.

She felt his eyes upon her as she tried to catch her breath, still releasing a giggle here and there. His gaze turned serious as she calmed down, and they lay there, neither speaking nor moving, for a few minutes.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he leaned down and kissed her. Her arms went around his neck as if on their own volition, while one of his hands was stroking the underside of her breast through her clothes.

When their lips separated, he kept looking at her with the same intense look, and she wondered what had prompted it. Was the fact that there were Wraiths in the City responsible for the way he was looking at her now? Or was it something else?

When he spoke, his words were barely louder than a whisper.

"What did I do to have someone like you?"

She didn't answer, she _couldn't_ answer that. She sometimes wondered how what started out as comfort sex after what had happened with the Genii just a few weeks before could have turned into what they had now.

But she was pleased it did.

 

Fin.


End file.
